Najarin's Birthday
by Chaos Evans
Summary: It's Najarin's birthday and the Overworlders are throwing him a party that he doesn't want.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Well, this has been sitting on my laptop for about two years now, so I thought I would publish it and see what people think about it.**

**I might change some things later to make it more funny, if you have any suggestions or if you want to see a creature in this ,please feel free to send me your idea or write it in a review and I might put it in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Najarin's Birthday**

**Chapter One**

**The Party Begins**

Najarin was sitting in his study, hands on his face and his elbows on the desk. He has dreaded this day since the last solan, the day where almost every Overworlder came to his castle to see him. It was flattering at first, but after a thousand times, it get's a little annoying and every time more creatures came.

He tried to get out of it by saying he had too much work to do, that doing all that he could to keep the Tribe safe was more important than some silly party, but Maxxor said that the Overworld will survive one night without him keeping an eye on things.

Najarin couldn't be mad at Maxxor for what he was doing, all he was doing was trying to make this party special for all the things Najarin has done for his fellow tribe mates, but if Maxxor only knew how much pain this day brings him, then he and everyone else would just leave him alone today.

Somebody began to knock on the door. "Come," at his word the door opened, and a young creature not even of age yet came in. She has hot pink skin, long blueish-white hair, and was wearing her silver armor that shined like the glowing stars in the night sky." Aivenna, how are you this evening?" he asked. Aivenna closed the door behind her and stepped forward.

"I'm fine, Owis asked me to tell you that all the guests are here and we're all set for the party. All that's left is you getting up and out of this dark room." The young warrior was showing her signature smile that could brighten up any creature's day. Najarin's gloomy mood lightened up a little bit at the sight of her warm smile.

"Well, I best not keep them waiting any longer." He got up, walked towards Aivenna and they both went out of the room. They were walking to the dinning hall, or banquet hall as some call it, where the party was being held. As they were walking, Aivenna noticed Najarin's sad expression.

"Najarin, why do you not like your birthday parties?" Najarin gave her a sideways glance before answering her question.

"Every solan, it's the same thing, I must greet every guest, some I don't even know, set at a huge banquet where Maxxor will give a speech just like his father did and his father before him. Then there is the gifts, the unwrapping takes two hours, and last the dancing. Of course, the night does not end there, after the dancing everybody plays all kinds of games, make jokes, and talk to one another. It will last all night tell the sun comes up." Aivenna was about to say something, but before she could speak, they had arrived at the dinning hall.

The dinning hall was huge, it was the biggest room in the castle. There were blue and silver streamers hanging on the ceiling, some strange round things that looked like glowing balloons were floating in the air, and a band that consists of thirty musicians playing classical Overworld music. Najarin was right about there being more guest this solan. Not only were there Overworlders, but there were also chaotic players as well.

"Najarin, I hope you will have some fun tonight." she said.

"I debate that will happen, but stranger things have happened before." he said.

Aivenna felt bad for Najarin, but she did not know what to do about it.

Najarin was able to sense what Aivenna was thinking, not the actual words but closer to how she felt. Her thoughts did make him smile on the inside. She was probable the only one that actually knows he didn't want a party. There are a few others who he thinks knows he really doesn't like the parties but do not try to do anything to change this Overworld festival.

The party really was for everybody else. It sort of became a tradition over the solans were every creature had fun except for him.

They walked through the entryway to the banquet hall.

Seeing that the guest of honor had now came, two Overworld soldiers wearing their matching blue and white armor, blow their trumpets making all the creatures and humans look towards Najarin and Aivenna.

"Presenting the great Muge of the Overworld Tribe, Najarin!" one of the soldiers announced. Everybody clapped and cheered at the old Muge. Najarin slowly shake his head like he wished they would all go away.

Only Aivenna was close enough to noticed Najarin's head shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Mipedians and Danians**

"Najarin! It's good to see you could make it." Aivenna and Najarin recognized the voice instantly. They turned around and sure-enough they see Maxxor walking towards them. Intress was also with him.

Aivenna brightened up at seeing Intress and Maxxor, but Najarin was unchanged by the appearance of two of his closest friends.

"It is my home, I can't just not show up at my own party." he said as they stopped in front of him and Aivenna. "Even though it's more for the rest of the Overworlders than me." Najarin said, sounding a bit tired.

Aivenna, hearing how Najarin sounded, tried to keep smiling, but seeing how Najarin was really not happy with the party was making it difficult.

"Ah come on Najarin, it's a party have some fun." Maxxor said, attempting to get Najarin into a better mood. Not a very good attempt from what Aivenna thought.

"Seeing all the work you and everybody else has put into this festivity, the lest I could do is try to find some enjoyment in it." Najarin said, not sounding the lest bit interested in actually trying to have fun. "I see that some chaotic players have also decided to come." Najarin was now looking at a group of four chaotic players.

He found it odd that none of them had their scanners out. Normally, they would have their scanners out at an event like this one so they could scan anything or anyone at moments notice. It is very annoying for the creatures.

"Yes they have but I thought they really just wanted to scan some of the party guests so I had Frafdo confiscate their scanners." Intress said, answering Najarin's unspoken question. "They will get them back when they leave."

Good, at least Najarin doesn't have to worry about any humans trying to scan him.

They talked for another minute or two, but Najarin, being a good host, needed to greet the other party goers.

"It was good to talk to you two, but I must go greet the guests." Najarin gave them a quick bow and left towards the group of chaotic players he saw earlier.

Aivenna watched him leave, hoping that he will have a good time.

"Aivenna,"Intress said, getting her adopted daughter's attention. "Would you please try to get Najarin to enjoy himself at the party?" She asked, apparently Aivenna wasn't the only one concerned about Najarin's happiness. Aivenna also noticed Maxxor was watching Najarin walking away, frowning like he was sad for his old friend.

"Of course, Intress." Avienna answered. She probably would have done it without being asked.

**.**

Najarin somehow said hello to all the guests. He even remembered all the hundreds of creatures and chaotic players' names. First was Aivenna, then Maxxoe and Intress, followed by the chaotic players whom he found out their names were Sam, Kevin, Mary and Meg: after them he saw, Heptadd, Zalc, Accato,Vinda, Major Tom and his friends, Owis, Tartarek, and many more.

After he got greeting everyone out of the way, he went to talk with Unda about the River Land's clean up operation. He had a few questions about the pollution problems affecting the animal and plant life.

Unda tried to get him to talk about something else. Said he shouldn't talk about work at a party and talk about something more enjoyable. But Najarin was a bit of a workaholic, plus he enjoys talking about current events and any news that could cause suffering so he could try to help anyway he could.

Unda relented and started to answer his questions.

They talked for an hour. Other creatures came into the conversation and gave their input about the damages done to Perim caused by the M'arrillian War. At some point Aivenna joined them but she has little to say on the matter. She did ask some very good questions though.

Then, as Owis was saying something about the Cordac Falls, a bell rang getting everybody's attention.

Maxxor was holding the bell, standing straight and tall, every bit the leader he is, " Everybody, it is now time for the banquet to begin," he announced. "Please take your sits!"

They all obeyed, finding a place to set at one of many tables.

Some of the tables were reserved for important creatures. Since Najarin was the person of the day he sat at the head of a large table that was positioned so he could see all around the room. Everyone who was going to set there would be settled on one side of the table, so they would have full view of the room. Only Najarin's closest friends and well-known creatures were allowed to set at Najarin's table.

Like a king's seat, Najarin's chair was the biggest and most majestic one of all. No matter where a person is at in the large banquet hall, they will be able to see Najarin as long as he was on his throne.

Once everyone was settled at the tables, the servants came out with trays filled with delicious looking food and placed them on the tables. All the guests were talking and having a good time. Everybody except for Najarin but most of the guests didn't seem to notice or didn't want to point it out to the others.

Before they started to eat, Maxxor had to say his speech.

"We have all come here today to honor a creature who has done so much for our tribe over the solans." Maxxor began, "Najarin is one of the wisest and bravest creatures I have ever had the honor to meet. We should all be thankful that he has been there for us in our time of need." Maxxer went on about how Najarin is a blessing to the Tribe. It lasted for five-minutes until he finally stopped.

Najarin was glad it only lasted five minutes, he remembered Maxxor's father giving the speech and when he gave it lasted an hour every time.

Chaotic players were sitting mostly together at their own tables in the back. Najarin didn't know if they were told to, or if they just wanted to set with their own kind. Either way they seemed to be enjoying the music and food, so Najarin didn't ask why they were all together.

Maxxor was sitting to his left talking to Intress who was sitting beside him. Tartarek was sitting beside Najarin on his right and Unda was beside Tartarek. Aivenna was not at Najarin's table. She was at table filled with other warriors talking and laughing. Occasionally, she would look over at Najarin to see how he was doing but every time she looked his mood seemed the same.

The banquet went on for about two hours, most of the guests were so full that they had a hard time moving around. Najarin could see some starting to doss off.

"Najarin, I heard the other tribes are bringing you a gift."said Unda.

"Yes, they should be here shortly. They're only going to give their gifts and leave. Now that the aliance is brocken, they do not wish to be in Overworld territory for too long." Najarin replied. He was happy that they would not stay, the less amount of guests the better.

"Speaking of gifts, is it about time for the gift exchange?" Maxxor asked, now looking at Najarin.

Thinking of the time, Najarin confirmed it was close to the usual time to unwrap the gifts. But he didn't say anything. He hated having every one watching him receive gifts. It might not be so bad if it didn't take so long. With so many guests there is always a lot of presents.

"I believe it is." Intress said with a grin.

Before Maxxor could announce the time to give the gifts, Frafdo came running to Maxxor.

"Maxxor, the Dainians and Mipanains have come with their gifts." Frafdo whispered to Maxxor.

"All right, go back and keep watching for the Underworlders. They should be here soon." Maxxor ordered.

After Frafdo left, Maxxor stood up from the table and said, "Everybody may I have your attention?" All the creatures and humans looked up from their meals to hear what Maxxoer will say."It is time for the gifts to be given to the Muge of the hour!"

The room cheered at the announcement and everyone was curious as to what Najarin would be given. What could you give an old Muge that he did not already have and that he would like to have? It was no secret Najarin was a very wealthy Overworlder. Very few creatures could match all the money he has saved throughout his long life, and of course everyone knows buying for someone who could buy almost anything he wants or needs is not easy. After all, if Najarin wanted something he could go buy it without having to worry over the cost.

"First will be from the other tribes who have traveled far away to honor Najarin with their gifts." Maxxor said, then held out his right arm pointing towards the main entrenc.

Everyone turned towards the entrenc, and then a second later a group of Mipadains came through followed by a group of Danians.

The Mipadain group consists of five members, the leader appears to be Sobject, a well known Muge who was on good terms with Najarin. The other Mipadians all looked the same, and Najarin couldn't tell them apart. They all had yellow scales, dark brown eyes, and spikes running down their backs. Looking closely he could see some small differences between them.

He hoped the four Mipadains will not introduce themselves because he knows he will not be able to remember which one is which and that could cause an unpleasant incident.

The Danians also only have five members of their group. Najarin was sure Maxxor had arranged for the other tribes to have no more than five creatures each for security reasons.

Lore, the Danian High Muge, was the obvious leader of the group. The other four Danians were common mandiblors, the lowest class of Danians. No way any of them would be in charge of this gift giving mission.

Najarin wasn't expecting Lore to be here. Surely the High Danian Muge would have better things to do other than to deliver a gift.

Though now that Najarin was thinking about it, he doesn't think there is any other Danian better suited for the job. Queen Illexia wouldn't send someone of low rank to lead a mission of peace and friendship. Some creatures would view that as a sign of disrespect.

They would also have to send a muge. Since Najarin was the Overworld High Muge, it would be most appropriate to send a fellow colleague who could find a better connect with. That's one of the reasons the Mipadians sent Sobject.

There wasn't many Danian muges whom got along with Najarin. In fact, most of them hated him. Lore was one of the few to not out right hate Najarin, though they still weren't friends, far from it. Still though, Lore was most likely the best Danian for the job.

Lore didn't look happy to be here, neither did the mandiblors. Najarin couldn't blame them, he didn't want to here either.

"Our guests from the Mipdanian and Danian tribe will give their gifts first." Maxxor announced.

Sobject came forward, holding a marble box. It was beautifully hand-curved in a Mipdanian style, similar to some ancient human cultures in the Middle East, from what Najarin heard Tom said about his planet's different cultures.

It was beautiful in Najarin's opinion, but it was small. He wondered if the gift was inside the box or if the box itself was the gift.

"High Overworld Muge Najarin." Sobject said. " On behalf of the Mipedian tribe, I present to your gift." He bowed, helding out the box for Najari to take.

Now that the box was in his hands, Najarin could see the craftsmanship in more detail. It truly was a masterpiece, the figures had so much detail to them that Najrin thought they could be pictures the Chaotic players take with their scanners, though without the color.

He opened the lid and found a Mipedian mugic. It floated in the air a second later, showing everyone what it was. From the markings, Najarin recognized it as a Switch Riff mucic. They Mipedians used a similar mugic in the race to switch one of their drivers with the driver leading in the race. Not that that plan worked out, since the diver in the Mipedian vehicle turned out to be two Chaotic players.

Sobject straightened up. "I'm sure you already know what the mugic is but I will say it's name nonetheless so the audience will know. This mugic is called Switch Riff. Not the most rare or interesting of mugix, but I had remembered that you didn't have one in your collation, and thought you would like one." Sobject explained. Indeed Najarin didn't have one, and even though Najarin couldn't use this mugic because it was meant for Mipedian use, it still could come in use one day.

"Thank you, Sobject, and your people for this wonderful gift." Najarin said, then put the mugic back in the box. "I am honored that you traveled all this way for me."

"You are most welcome." said Sobject. He and the other Mipedians then stepped aside to let the Danians have their turn.

The four mandiblors bowed down in respect to Najarin as Lore steps up to him. There is a plain box that looked to be made or orange clay gripped tightly in two of Lore's four hands. Not bothering to talk, he puts his bottom hands under the orange box to hold it up while his other two hands left the lid up.

There was an old leather book in it with no title on the front cover. The others setting at the table were craning their necks to try to see what was inside, but Lore kept the clay box and lid in such a position so only Najarin could see what was inside.

Maxxor was frowning while trying to move his head closer to get a look at Najarin's gift. Unfortunately he couldn't get close enough unless he wanted everyone to see how nosy he was being.

Lore was clearly enjoying making Maxxor impatient.

Knowing he should not keep everyone waiting too long Lore moved the lid out of the way so everyone at Najarin's table could see.

"This book was written by a Danian Muge long ago." Lore said, "It does not have a title, and no one knows who the other was. It contains information on rare mugix and in some cases how to make them. To our knowledge, some of these mugix have not been created or seen in ages."

Lore put the lid back on the box and gave it to Najarin.

"Thank you and your Majesty Queen Illexia for this rare and priceless item." Najarin said, putting the gifts to the side so they won't get in the way of his dinner.

The book will be a very good read later. Najarin knows once this silly party is done and over with taking a look at the book will be one of the first things he will do.

Lore and the mandiblors walk over to stand next to the Mipedians.

Maxxor stood back up. "Thank you for your gifts. I'm sure you would like to stay a little longer and we would very much enjoy your company, but your leaders are waiting for your return." With Maxxor's dismissal of sorts, both tribes walked out the door in an orderly formation with the Danians in the lead.

Maxxor looked over to Frafdo who was standing next to the entrance. Frafdo shock his head, telling Maxxor that the Underworlders are not here yet.

"Now we don't know when the Underworlders will be here, let's start giving are gifts!" Maxxor said. If the Udnerworlders did come during the Overworlders giving their gifts then they would have to wait their turn.

A long line began to form of creatures and some chaotic players with their gifts in hand. The line was so long that it went out the Banquet hall into the corridor.

This was going to take a long time.


End file.
